This application is for 4 years of partial support for the "Annual Conference on Computational Genomics" to be held each fall by The Jackson Laboratory and The Institute for Genomic Research. We are currently in the midst of a genetics revolution that promises to push "breakthrough" biomedical research to new levels. A large part of this revolution depends upon the analysis of the relationships between genes and their effects on complex biological systems and phenotypes. Investigators must become increasingly skilled in the use of mathematical, computational and statistical tools to address a variety of important biological questions. The goal of the "Annual Conference on Computational Genomics" is to bring together leaders in the field of computational genomics and to promote the further interaction between computer scientists, and biologists to advance breakthrough discoveries in genomics. The agenda will consist of formal plenary sessions that bring together the leaders in cutting-edge areas of research. During the Conference on Computational Genomics, there will be formal tutorials designed to present more in-depth discussion on relevant topics that are not necessarily covered in the plenary talks. Topics covered may include, but are not limited to the following: Gene Discovery, Functional Analysis & Annotation, Comparative Genomics, Pathways and Networks, Proteomics, Expression Analysis, and Genomic Databases. Poster Sessions are scheduled throughout the conference. Electronic Posters will also be set up to provide an opportunity for attendees to view commercial products pertinent to their work. The 6th Annual Computational Genomics Conference will take place at the Hyatt Regency Hotel and Conference Center in Cambridge Massachusetts on October 8-11, 2003. In subsequent years, The Conference will altemate between the Northeast (Boston/Cambridge) and the Mid-Atlantic Region (Virginia/Maryland).